The Weaslys Return!
by the-girl-who-loved
Summary: The Weaslys are back in Hogwarts and are as crazy as ever! Harry is still coping over Sirius. Fred might be falling for Hermy. Ron is jealous. And Hermione is stuck in the middle!
1. They're back!

Disclaimer: I have not created any characters in this story that you recognize. I am just here to play around with them ...hehehe

"_Harry! Ron! Wait up!" Hermione ran after her friends in the cool October air. It was their sixth year at Hogwarts, and most people have changed. Ever since Sirius's death at the Department of Mysteries last year the moods of the students have grown darker._

_Harry stood where he was and turned around. Hermione was now only a couple of paces away from him and Ron. Hermione smiled and nodded as if a direction that they could carry on. _

_Harry's eyes were vacant. He was thinking about Sirius again. Yes, thought Hermione this was going to be a much darker year._

"_Fruity Faurts. Get them while they're hot! Perfect way to get out of a party you don't like!" yelled Fred. "Or not" Hermione thought._

_The twins ran up to the trio. Fred stood beside Hermione, and George clinged to Ron. _

"'_ello Hermy, that is what they call you now right dear?" Fred said swinging his arm around her. _

"_Knock it off Fred!" she cried. Hermione rolled her shoulders so that Fred's hand slid off ._

_Yes the Weasly twins were back, better then ever. There was some problem with the Ministry, and the twins needed a N.E.W.T. in Potions. Snape was not too pleased with that. Dumbledore did some convincing though, and before the school knew it the Weaslys were back in town!_

"_Oh come, come, dear, where is our since of humor this fine October morning?" Fred replied. He raised up his hand and put Hermione back in his grasp. _

_Hermione ignored it this time and kept on walking. Though you would've sworn she was closing her eyes and mouthing numbers...._

"_How was your Potion class today with our friend Snape?" Ron asked. _

"_Oh lovely. Absolutely beautiful! I love dumping salamander toes in to a cauldron while Snape rambles on about nonsense. Favorite time of the day! Don't you agree Fred?" Geaorge asked_

"_Absolutely!" Fred cried out. "Though you have to admit I do miss our old stomping grounds kind of bring back some memories."_

"_You only left two months before school let out." Hermione replied._

"_Always one to ruin a sentimental moment aren't we Hermy?" Fred said. _

"_OH I GIVE UP!" Hermione shouted and stormed back to the castle. "I'll see you at lunch Ron and Harry!" she called out._

"_Knew she would warm up to me." Fred said._

_Harry's mind at the time was elsewhere. What would he do know that Sirius was gone? He asked himself that question a million times that summer. But known of the answers he had come up with were ones that he liked His godfather was his only relation. Of course he had the Weaslys he knew that. But Sirius was the only person he could call HIS family...._

_Meanwhile Fred was still talking about how beautiful Hermione was when she was angry._

"_Oh get over it Fred!" Ron yelled._

"_Tad bits jealous are we Ronnikins? Don't like people talking about your little Hermy?" George mocked._

"_No I am just tired of you two gits acting like a pair of...of...GITS!" he shouted. _

"_Fine then if that's how its going to be..." Fred whimpered. Though one could see the twinkle in his eye. He glanced back. "Oy! Lee! Any luck with those Fruity Faurts?!"_

_Fred and Gearge ran up to their friend. Hurriedly discussing their profits._

"_Couple of prats they are. Especially Fred! Been hinting at Hermy....er....Hermione all month!" Ron shouted_

_**There it is my first Harry Potter Fanfic. Any tips or comments that you have will be greatly appreciated. Go ahead I can take it...winces**_

_**Also I will take any plot ideas that you have into consideration!**_


	2. The Dream

"Good morning Hermy!" Fred greeted Hermione in the common room.

Hermione groaned. Not again she thought, why was Fred all of a sudden bent on aggravating her?

"Is that how dear little Hermione greets me this morning? No Good morning Fred! Or.Wonderful day Fred, or perhaps the ever so popular My life is not complete without you Fred?"

"You know for being the oldest student in Hogwarts you sure are the most immature!" Hermione shot back.

Fred was taken slightly aback. It was not his fought that the ministry issued that new stupid law about Joke Shops. If only they came up with it a year before! But noooooo oh noo, they couldn't let the Weasly twins be successful could they? Well, he thought at least Lee stood back. It was true. Since Lee didn't take Potions on his supposedly last year at Hogwarts he asked Dumbledore if he could stay an extra year with Fred and Goerge. Lee was planning to go into the shop business with the twins.

Hermione glad that Fred's mouth was closed for once made her way into the Great Hall. She glanced over at the Griffendor table, and she saw her two friends.

"Hello Ron, hello Harry!" she chimed.

Ron smiled at her, his harsh feeling for Fred the day before died down a little. "Hello Hermy!" he said

Hermione glared at him

"Er...sorry, Hermione" Ron quickly tried to make up for his mistake.

Harry on the other hand looked puzzled.

"Is everything alright Harry?" Hermione questioned. "Did you have another dream?" she said a bit more quietly.

Harry nodded.

"Yea, a weird one too." Harry whispered.

There was a pause. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, silently asking the other one what to do.

"Well,er...mate....do you want to tell us?" Ron said.

Harry's mind froze. He still had not told the others about the prophecy. Well, he thought it is now or never.

"Listen you guys, you know last year, when you were in the hospital wing, I had a talk with Dumbledore right?"

The two friends nodded.

"Well he told me that of the prophecy."

"But Harry the orb thingie...didn't it break?" Ron sputtered out.

"Yes but that was just a recording. Anyway to make it short, there is a person that Voldermort considers his equal, and one cannot survive while the other lives. That person was born at the end of July, and his parents defeated Voldermort three times."

Ron and Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Harry ... that means...that means that ...that the person that ...You-know who considers to be his equal or what not....that's....." Ron tried to get out the words he was thinking into one sentace. Obviously that didn't work out too well.

"Yes Ron, it's me. But there was another boy..who was born at the end of July and his parents defeated Voldermort three times too..." Harry started out.

"Neville. Neville Longbottom." Hermione finished for him.

Harry looked at her. She stared back at him she seemed to understand completely. Sometimes that drove Harry mad. Right now he was happy to be saved of explaining.

"NEVILLE? "Ron shouted

"Shh Ron! Do you want the whole bloody school to know?!" Hermione said. She was now looking at all the student who had turned to stare at Ron.

"Sorry, but that means that you might not be the one Harry! I know that's bad for Nevile, but we can help him! Poor bloke he'll need loads of help but...Harry why are you looking gloom?" Ron asked.

"Ron, I am the one. Voldermort considers ME his equal, not Neville." Harry said. "Anyways in my dream I dreamt that it WAS Nelville though. He was fighting Voldermort and ....well....Neville died. And then Voldermort started laughing. He wouldn't stop laughing! Then I ...I woke up ." Harry look very disturbed right now, he was waiting for his friends to burst out laughing or tell him he was insane.

But Ron nor Hermione did neither of those things. They looked at Harry and both nodded as if stating that understood.

"Harry, I think you might be feeling remorse for it NOT being Neville. It being the one that is mentioned in the prophecy I mean." Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded. Usally he would have felt that Hermione was calling him a liar. But he didn't feel like fighting today.

Later after classes Hermione headed outside for some fresh air.

"Hermy! Darling! My love! There you are!" Fred Weasly shouted out to Hermione.

Hermione not in the mood for an argument simply replied..

"How are you George?"

Fred not expecting this simi-pleasant greeting recovered quickly.

"Abslutley spiffing, but the name id Fred actually. Pleased to meet you." Fred said.

Hermione knew that it was Fred. Fred was the only one of the twins that was stalking her..so far. Besides she could now vaguely tell the difference between Fred and George. Fred was a bit tanner than Fred now and a bit taller.

"Oh sorry Fred." Hermione said, brushing her hair out of her face.

Fred looked at Hermione. Her hair though it could get a little bushy on somedays, changed, it was now smoother and a little waver now that she grew it out. And since she took a vacation to Spain last summer was a little tanner also. Fred relized with a start that she was not hard on the eyes.

"Not bad..not bad at all." He mumbled.

"What's that?" Hermione questioned.

"No problem love! People mistake me for my twin all the time. Although he is less handsome than me, not as smart as me, nor not as funy as me." Fred rambled.

"Okay Fred I get the point." Hermione snapped. This was no time to joke. She was still a little worried about Harry. Ever since Sirius died, well he hasn't been the same.

"Yes. Well I shall see you around I guess." Said Fred. He was still surprised of his sudden attraction to her. "Let me know if you want any fruity faurts?"

"Er....yea....sure Fred, whatever." Hermione replied. Was Fred blushing? More importantly, was she?

So please review!


End file.
